Shattered
by UsagiKuro
Summary: ::AU:: Sei, a normal girl, goes out one night and sees a mysterious murderer. She never thought that following him would change her life forever. Rated T for minor violence. OkiSei
1. Chapter 1

**Does ****anyone ****want ****to ****know ****why ****I ****wrote ****this ****story? ****Because ****my ****last ****continuing ****story ****was, ****to ****say ****the ****least, ****horrible. ****I ****can****'****t ****hear ****the ****words**** '****the ****plan****' ****without ****grimacing. ****It****'****s ****a ****terrible, ****and ****OOC, ****fan fic ****that ****I am very glad I took down****. ****To ****justify ****my self, ****I ****wrote ****this, ****which ****will ****be ****a ****much ****better ****story. ****I ****hope. But anyway, have a happy Thanksgiving and please enjoy!**

Sei waited as yet another hair ornament was placed carefully into her hair. She winced little as it pricked her scalp.

"Are you almost done?" Sei asked politely but impatiently. It was a pointless question, really. She knew the answer Hanako would give.

"I'm closer then I was before," came Hanako's predicted reply. She said it every morning, as Sei asked the same question every morning. It was a grueling Sei would wake up, have hours spent on her appearance, and then finally eat breakfast.

In truth, Sei was dying of hunger right that instant but she couldn't possibly leave until she looked perfect. Oh, no, what a crime to leave without looking better then everyone else. She couldn't have cared less about what she looked like. It was _her _face anyway. No one else should have to worry about it as long as she was presentable.

"Done." As soon as the word had left Hanako's lips Sei was down the stairs and sitting at her spot at the table. "Good morning, Chichi-ue!" she said, happily.

A servant, Sousuke Kagara, set a few rice balls and fish in front of her. She said a quick "itadakimasu[1]" and dug in.

"Sei… Haven't I told you to use proper table manners before?" Gennan said, sighing. He hardly minded anymore, actually. He was just thankful she acted her best when company was around.

"No ones here right now though, Chichi-ue," Sei stated. "No ones going to see me anyway."

Gennan sighed again. It seemed she had caught on that he didn't really care. "I suppose…" he paused before continuing. "Sei, I've arranged… something."

Sei nodded, telling him to go on

"You know that all girls get married around your age. They get married, have children, and raise a family. That's what they always do. Sei, it's time you also got married." Gennan's words were cautious; he knew how Sei would react.

"Chichi-ue, I've told you before that I would not ever give into an arranged marriage, no matter how I would benefit from it. Why are you bringing this up?" Sei hated arranged marriages. They were stupid. Even if you were to have children and raise them in a rich environment, how could you be happy, knowing that somewhere out there would be your actual match? She never wanted to give herself away to a man she didn't love, or spend her entire life with him. To her, it was already obvious. But ,apparently, to her father, it was not.

"Sei, I know how you feel. You've told me before, but the real worlds different from your fantasies. You can't thrive on love; you need someone who's able to support you. I've arranged a marriage for you already."

"No." Sei snapped. "Who do you think I am? I'm not just your little doll you can control however you want. I'm a _person, _Chichi-ue! Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean you can decide my future for me." Sei stood and exited stiffly.

Gennan remained at the table. He hated seeing her upset. He only wanted her happiness but to make her happy surely she would have to marry.

OoOoO

Sei wandered through the streets. It was late out and almost all of the people had retreated to their homes. That's why she loved being out there. It was peaceful. Everything was safe, and quiet. It was a perfect opportunity to escape her imprisoned life.

She saw a person dash across far ahead of her. Sei paused, surprised. Not many people were out at night, or in a rush. She followed him quickly, curious. She found him again, with someone else as well, looking around the corner, checking the path. The one she had seen earlier, who seemed to be the leader of the two, nodded to his partner, signaling that the path was clear. His partner nodded back and dashed off.

Sei watched with interest. The leader turned to her and stared into her eyes. He had a cold stare. It seemed to slice through her and into her heart. His hand twitched towards his katana, but he didn't draw. He then turned away and ran after his partner.

He was there for five seconds at most but it seemed like hours to Sei. She would never forget that face. There was no way she could let him get away. Before she knew it, her legs were moving on their own to follow him.

**Not ****the ****most ****exciting ****chapter ****perhaps, ****but ****at ****least ****it****'****s ****longer ****then ****most ****of ****my ****stories! ****I ****was ****never ****good ****at ****writing ****long ****fics... ****But ****anyway, ****thanks ****for ****reading! ****I ****hope ****to ****see ****you ****in ****the ****next ****chap!**

**[1]****Itadakimasu. ****A ****greeting ****to ****say ****before ****a ****meal.**** "****Thank ****you ****for ****this ****meal****"****.**


	2. Fear

**~Dedicated to Lady Aduka~**

**I feel terrible about this chapter. I really wanted to make it longer, and better written. I really, really, wanted to do this chapter well. But it seems I failed that. I'm so sorry! The most I did was repeat myself over, and over, and over… in desperate attempt to make it longer. I apologize greatly. *bows* Please forgive me! I hope you can somehow enjoy.**

**A simple reminder: this story is AU. Characters have different pasts and influences making their character also slightly different. Thank you. **

Sei's feet struck the ground over and over again, kicking up dust. Questions invaded her mind. Who could he possibly be? What was he trying to do? Why was he out as late as this? Why had his stare seemed so cold?

Finally, she found them again. She longed to see his face and know who he was but she was only capable of seeing his back. She got there just in time to see him draw his katana and chop his opponent down. Blood poured onto him, drenching his clothes. It was terrifying, but what was worse was that he didn't seem to care at all. He only stood calmly. His partner killed the other person in a single strike as well, making new fear arise in Sei.

All she could do was stand, horrified. A few droplets of blood scattered onto her cheek. She wanted to scream and cover her ears in fear but she knew all too well that that would mean giving herself away and ending up just as the people that had just been killed.

The one she had followed here had noticed her. She knew it, though he hadn't turned to face her. He had too have seen her. She had seen him almost turn to her. Any minute now, he would whirl towards her and kill her as well.

She was paralyzed. Terror struck through her like bolts of lightning.

OoOoO

Okita could feel her stare. She was there again. He was about to turn and face her but then he realized something. If he were to do that, there would be no way that Toudou wouldn't also notice her and then they'd have to kill her as well. He couldn't look back. All he could do was get away as soon as possible so Toudou wouldn't have to time to see her. Wait… why did he care? What did it matter if they killed her? She was a witness. They had to kill her. He was about to turn but didn't.

This made no sense. Okita couldn't figure out his emotions. He had to kill her. He didn't want to kill her. But why _didn't _he want to kill her? She was just another town person who probably hated him. She didn't matter at all. He was about to spin on her but decided against it. Instead, he nodded to Toudou and they left.

OoOoO

Prior to her expectations the person nodded to his partner, and they both darted away.

Sei collapsed in relief. She was alive. She was breathing. Her head was still attached to her neck. It seemed like stupid things to think, but after seeing such an awful scene they made perfect sense. She put a hand up to her chest to make sure her heart was still beating.

She stood up, still clutching her chest, and walked away, taking uncertain steps, making her way back to her own home. Never had she been so happy to have a home, a nice, safe home – where nothing like that would ever happen.

With every step another part of the scene played out in her mind. Whenever she had thought she'd forgotten about it, it came back to her again. Starting from the beginning then getting to the end, and starting at the beginning again. It went on, and on, and on…

Servants immediately came to her as soon as she walked into the house. They offered to bring her food, asked her if she was okay, tried to give her blankets to warm up. She couldn't even force out words to tell them all to leave her alone. She couldn't even manage to say that she was okay.

All she could do was stumble to her room. As soon as she was there, she was on the floor and leaning against the wall.

She cursed her curiosity. How easy her life would be if she had just been smart enough to leave and not follow that person.

His cold stare was still an image in her mind. She could still feel the blood spraying onto her cheek. She reached up to her cheek. There was no blood there, thankfully. She had remembered to wipe it off before entering so the servants wouldn't notice. But, she swore, she could feel the cool wetness of it. She could almost see it's redness on her fingers when she brought them down and looked at them again.

He had known she was there. He knew. He would come kill her at any moment now. She walked to her futon and laid down, waiting for sleep to come, even though she knew she would be getting no sleep tonight.

**Well, now you've read it. What did you think? Was it even worth the read? And maybe a review too? Please?**

**I would also like to tell all of you that I'll be going to the Tag Fest on Friday (it's a convention) ad if you happen to go as well, I'm the one cosplaying Okita. ^-^ Before you think I'm crazy, I know you won't be there. Really, I do. But I want to tell you anyway, because I'm desperate to meet you guys! **


	3. Remember

**Chappie ****three! ****And ****you****'****re ****still ****here! ****Thank ****you ****so ****much ****for ****putting ****up ****with ****me. *****bows* ****We ****get ****to ****meet ****Saitou- kun ****in ****this ****chapter, ****so ****be ****happy! ****^-^ K****eep ****an ****open ****mind, ****go ****turn ****on ****that ****pretty ****Hakuouki ****playlist ****while ****reading, ****and ****enjoy! ****Um****… ****I ****don****'****t ****know ****why ****I ****mentioned ****Hakuouki ****randomly****… ****But ****I ****do ****recommend ****it. ****I ****turn ****on ****that ****playlist ****when ****I ****read ****nowadays ****because ****it ****really ****works ****well ****for ****setting ****the ****mood. ****But, ****anyway, ****please ****enjoy!**

Sei stood side by side with her father. He supposedly was going to have a visitor over today and they were awaiting his arrival so they could greet him. Finally, after much waiting, a servant brought a man into the room. He wasn't tall or short. His face was rather expressionless. He stood still and straight. He wore a formal kimono, meaning this was an important meeting. His eyes were narrow and unfocused.

"Glad to see you could make it, Saitou-san!" Gennan said, making his way over to the man who was apparently named Saitou.

Sei remained in place, still studying Saitou's every move. She had the worst expectations. There was only one reason that her father would bring a man into the house and make her meet him as well.

Once Gennan stood beside Saitou he began introductions. "Saitou-san, this is my daughter, Sei." He turned to Sei. "Sei, this is Saitou-san. He will be your husband."

Sei shook her head fiercely. She had expected this but it didn't mean she would approve. "I told you I wouldn't. I'll never, never be forced into any marriage!"

"Sei!" Gennan snapped. "You may not like this but you _will_act like a young lady! This isn't up to you!"

"How is this _not_up to me? It's _my_ life! You can't control me like… like a puppet!" Sei argued back. She was enraged. Who did he think he was? She would marry whom _she_ decided!

Amazingly, through all this Saitou remained calm and kept the same expression.

Sei stormed out of the room and into the streets of Kyoto, furious. There was no way he actually believed that she would willingly marry some random person that he found suitable. He couldn't possibly believe that she would have accepted an arranged marriage. Didn't he know her at all?

OoOoO

Okita walked through the streets aimlessly, casually looking around and enjoying the breeze. He liked being around people. Sometimes, when he was alone, he would imitate the people who were also on the streets. He looked around, searching for someone who he could imitate now.

His eyes quickly spotted a girl buying dango. He was about to mimic her actions when he realized who she was. She was _the _girl. She was the one who had witnessed the murder. Only one thing to do now. He made his way over to her slowly.

The girl thanked the person selling dango and walked away, eagerly devouring her treat. Once she had finished it he approached her quickly and grabbed a hold of her hand without looking at her. He made her follow him to a small secluded place.

When they had reached their destination, Okita turned to her with a smile on his face. "Well, well. Fancy seeing you again."

Sei didn't know what to say. Shock and fear rippled in her heart again, thankfully, it subsided semi quickly. What could she say? Nice to see you again? For all of the few minutes she had seen him he was killing someone and the experience was anything but pleasant.

"Nothing to say…? I just wanted to tell you that I saw you. I know you were there." He said it nonchalantly, as if it didn't really matter.

He didn't have to explain further. Sei knew what he was talking about instantly. "What does it matter?"

"What do you think?" Okita replied calmly. "Oh, I've forgotten. I should have known. You wouldn't know about the outside world, would you? You look like the spoiled type." Okita picked up a lose strand of Sei's hair and twirled it around his finger.

Sei felt her heart speed up. But why? Why did she care what he did? She blushed and stared at her feet. "I'm not spoiled. It's not my fault my father was successful."

"No, it's not." Okita stared into her eyes sharply. "But it is your fault you followed me.

Sei shook her head, attempting to suppress the horrid memories. Why did he have to talk to her? Didn't he knew that she was scared?

"You know that means don't you? You're a witness. Therefore, you're a threat to me. Threats have to be eliminated. And, incase you didn't know, eliminated means, well… killed." Okita shrugged and let go of her hair and leaned back slightly.

"I won't be killed that easily!" Sei argued. "I won't let someone like you, a heartless demon, kill me!"

"Heartless demon, eh?" Okita questioned. He chuckled. "Whether you allow it or not, killing you probably wouldn't be that much of a task." He grabbed her wrist. "As expected. There's no muscle at all. You couldn't harm a fly."

"You don't know anything," Sei snapped back, yanking her wrist away.

"I don't? I'll keep that in mind. To repay me for remembering, won't you remember what I said too? I wouldn't forget it if I were you. After all, if you tell a soul, I'll have to kill you. Don't assume that I won't either." Okita walked away casually, without another word. He raised his hand in a half wave. "The names Okita Souji."

Like she wanted to know his name. She could go without ever learning who he was and not care. What a disgusting human.

She wandered around Kyoto a bit longer before heading home.

She recalled that night yet again. She remembered how he had said he saw her. But… if he saw her… then… shouldn't he have killed her? Any normal person of his trade would have. But… what could that mean…? Did he… no. There was no way. Or was there…?

**Kyahh! ****OkiSei! *****ahem* *****straightens ****invisible ****tie* ****I ****mean, ****did ****you ****enjoy? ****I ****hope ****you ****did****… ****I****'****d ****love ****to ****get ****feedback, ****positive ****or ****not, ****as ****long ****as ****it****'****s ****a ****review, ****I****'****ll ****be ****happy ****forever!**


	4. Revenge

***WARNING* ****This ****chapter ****is ****not ****meant ****to ****follow ****history. ****I ****played ****with ****Okita****'****s ****past. ****I ****must ****have ****his ****past ****this ****way ****for ****his ****character ****to ****be ****as ****it ****is ****and ****to ****add ****to ****the ****story. ****This ****story ****is ****AU ****for ****a ****reason, ****after ****all. ****^_^ ****Please ****enjoy!**

Okita relaxed against the wall with his katana by his side. The air was cool outside with a light breeze blowing. There was a breeze on that day, too, he recalled - the day he had met Sei again. He had threatened her life. It was what he normally did for people he cared about. He knew if they got too close they'd get burned after all, so how could he not scare them away? What he didn't get though was why he cared about Sei. He hadn't known her for long at all.

He raised his thumb and forefinger, and stared at them as he rubbed them together. He could still feel her strand of hair there. How gorgeous that one strand of hair was, somehow. And her soft cheek… her spirit… her determination…everything about her intrigued him. He couldn't figure her out and he wanted to know more. He wanted to know_her_.

The door to the room slid open and Okita saw Hijikata standing behind it. "Yes, Hijikata-san?" Okita asked sitting up slightly.

"You have another duty tonight," Hijikata replied calmly. "Be prepared. I'll tell you more about it later so report to my room when the sun goes down."

Okita nodded. "Yes, sir," he replied, smiling. It wasn't his real smile. He hadn't really smiled in a long time. He only wore this fake smile as a mask to hide his emotions.

Hijikata nodded and left.

Okita sometimes questioned why he did his heartless job. All it was, was murdering. But then he remembered. He always remembered, and never after he remembered it did he regret doing it.

_"__Mama! __Mama! __Look! __I __made __a __rice __ball __out __of __mud!__" __Soujirou __called, __proudly __displaying __his __creation __to __his __mother.__ "__Isn__'__t __it __great?__"_

_ His mother bent down and admired it. "My, what a gorgeous rice ball. I'm sure your Papa would like it." She smiled at him._

_ Soujirou smiled back widely. "Really? I can go put it on Papa's grave? Can I?" Soujirou asked eagerly, completely thrilled at the thought of giving his Papa an offering. _

_ His mother nodded softly. "Yes, you may. Go on now." His mother shooed him along and Soujirou skipped off to his Papa's grave to put his rice ball by it. When he arrived he bowed and said good morning to his father. _

_ "Here, Papa! Look what I made for you!" He placed it down by the grave, happily. "It doesn't taste very good but I hope you like it. I made it for Mama, but she said that you'd like it. Do you, Papa? Do you think it's good? I hope you do, Papa. I never did much to make you happy. I don't even… know you that well…" Soujirou looked regretfully at his hands. He missed his Papa, though he hardly remembered him. He bowed again. "I'm sorry, Papa. But I need to go back now, okay?" He ran back home, only to be terrified. As soon as he slid open the shoji doors he saw his mother having her fingers cut off one by one._

_ His mother noticed him quickly. She told him to run, to get away and survive. Tears were running down her cheeks as the words were spoken. "Run, Soujirou! Get away! You have to survive-!" She was cut off abruptly as someone decapitated her._

_ Soujirou__gasped__in__terror.__Tears__flowed__steadily__from__her__eyes.__ "__Mama?__" __His__words__were__broken,__scared,__and__unsure.__He__couldn__'__t__stop__shaking__from__fear.__What__was__happening?__How__was__this__happening?_Why _was__this__happening?_

_ The people who had just executed his mother moved onto one of his sister's, Rin, who fought and struggled, doing whatever to be safe, but they grabbed her and began torturing her as well._

_ "O-Nee-chan… Mama… why…? I don't understand…What's going on…?" _

_ Soujirou couldn't comprehend what was happening. All he knew was that one by one, his family was being murdered. First his mother, now Rin, and next Mitsu. He couldn't imagine why. He couldn't even think of any reason at all. _

_ After everyone was gone and dead, the demons turned toward him. Their eyes were dark and evil, full of bloodlust. They wanted his blood too. "So, kid, do you want that to happen to you?" They were bloodthirsty. They were crazy. He hated them. But he was too scared; he couldn't do anything but stand and shake as they towered over him. Nothing made sense. He turned and dashed away. Tears were blurring his vision as he ran and ran and ran… _

_ "Mama… O-Nee-Chan… Mama… O-Nee-chan… Mama…! O-Nee-chan…!" Eventually he felt his small body collide with a leg. He looked up to see a much older man looking down at him, confused. _

_ "What happened?" the man asked, bending down and wiping a tear from Soujirou's eye._

_ "Mama… O-Nee-chan… People… oni, they… they…" words wouldn't come out any longer. He simply let himself cry into the older man's leg, capable of nothing else. _

_ He knew nothing. He didn't understand anything in that moment. _

Okita trembled. He still couldn't remember it without being scared. He was five at the time. He was five and that's what they'd done to him. He still hadn't found them but someday he would. He would, and he knew it. And when he did, they'd regret what they'd done to his family.

**Am ****I ****excused ****for ****having ****Sou-chan ****act ****the ****way ****he ****has ****been ****now? ****I ****believe ****this ****could ****traumatize ****him ****enough ****to ****change ****him, ****but ****correct ****me ****if ****I****'****m ****wrong. ****I ****hope ****it ****was ****enjoyable. ****I ****certainly ****loved ****writing ****this ****chapter. ****As ****terrible ****as ****it ****was, ****it ****was ****so ****cute****… ****Sorry****… ****^^; ****You ****have ****to ****admit ****he ****was ****cute ****making ****mud ****rice ****balls ****it****'****s ****just ****after ****that ****it ****was ****a ****little****… ****yeah****… ****Five-year-olds ****should no****t ****experience ****that. But anyway, I would like to thank and dedicate this to PrincessZeki15 and kaedenoha. You both made my day. Thank you so much for the reviews! This update is for you. ^-^**


	5. Jealousy

**Yay! Chappie five! Things are moving along quite quickly, no? This is the chappie where the real OkiSei picks up, so smile and be happy. Also, I tried to make it obvious I have nothing against Saitou but I'm not sure if it worked, so here's my statement: I have nothing against Saitou-kun! I wuvs him, actually. If it seems like I'm bashing him in any way keep in mind I did not mean too and it's probably because I need him to be the underdog. Thank you. *bows* **

Sei picked up another mouthful of rice and shoved it into her mouth. She chewed it slowly. This whole "meeting at dinner" was stupid and pointless. She didn't want to be here. Saitou was about the worst company possible. All he did was sit, eat, and stare. Even her father, Mr. I-Can-Talk-To-Any-One, was sitting awkwardly.

Saitou, unlike Sei and Gennan, was perfectly comfortable. He was taking quite a liking to Sei, actually. Her spirit attracted him. Other girls would put on their best faces and say annoying things that they thought were attractive while Sei made it blatantly obvious she was _not _happy to be here. He smiled, slightly.

OoOoO

Okita tapped his foot, impatiently. Saitou and he had a duty tonight and it was getting dreadfully late. If he waited much longer, the plan would be in ruins. He _couldn't _wait much longer. They had to get going at that very moment. Okita made one of his snap decisions. He found Kondou, asked for Saitou's location, and went to fetch him.

It wouldn't take long to find the house as it was apparently a large one. He spotted it fairly quickly and he made his entrance without permission. He was about to enter another room when he overheard conversation.

"Chichi-ue, this really is pointless. You know how I feel about all this and you know I won't accept it. You might as well give in. You're wasting my time as well as his."

The voice was familiar to Okita, and he knew it immediately. It was Sei. What business would Saitou have with Sei?

"Sei! I told you to mind your manners." Gennan snapped back.

Okita knocked on the door, while he loved eavesdropping, time was wasting.

Amamiya opened the door for him and let Okita in. Okita took a step forward. "Hello again," he said to Sei.

Sei looked up from her meal to see Okita standing at the doorway to the dining room, smiling. "Y-you..." she said, confused and surprised.

Saitou looked towards Sei, curious as to how Okita and Sei would know each other. "Hmm? You know him?"

"N-no. It's nothing," Sei lied quickly, looking back to her meal.

"Ah." Saitou stood up and walk towards Okita. "I do believe I'm late. But let me introduce you. Okita-san, this is my betrothed, Tominiga Sei-san. Sei-san, this is my..." Saitou chose his words carefully, "_friend,_ Okita Souji-san."

Okita felt a pang in his heart upon the word 'betrothed'. "Betrothed…?" he sounded more disappointed then he had meant too and Saitou noticed it as soon as the word left his mouth.

"Okita-san, you do not approve?" Saitou asked, meaning to stir his feelings.

"N-no! I mean, yes, its fine… um… we should go," Okita left the room as soon as possible. He gripped his chest. Why was it tight? What was this? Why wasn't he happy for Saitou, instead of regretful? His emotions stirred and snapped inside of him. For years, his world had been bland and lost to him. He hadn't seen a point in life except for to get revenge but now, somehow, Sei had given him a reason to live. She's started to make his world spin again. But _how _and _why _had she done that? He'd known her for only three days. What was happening to him?

**Was it in any way an insult to Saitou-kun? I think it wasn't but I can't be certain… I do hope you liked it. I would love a review! *hints* No, really, I would! Please? How bout this, for every review I get that's another chapter I'll upload next week. Okay? I'll update anyway if I don't get any, but you could get more if you do review… *tempts* Thanks for reading! And have a merry Christmas! ^-^ **


	6. Hand Slot String

**Aren't you proud of me? This chapter is decently long! Yayz~! Nothing but pure OkiSei, too. *cool look* Thank you for sticking with me until chapter six! It means a lot. ^-^ I decided I'd upload two chapters since the last one was BEYOND short. So here you are. A Christmas present to my wonderful readers because you guys mean the world to me.**

Okita had to see her again, though he didn't know why. All he wanted to do was see her. He knew it was stupid and he should just forget it but somehow he couldn't. He needed to see her. He missed her. He hated himself for thinking like that. She was becoming a weak point for him. He sighed. But he knew that he would be visiting her no matter how many times he told himself it was stupid. _This _was the exact reason he tried to stay away from other people. They become dangerous once you get attached.

Okita walked towards Sei's house. For some reason, he seemed to be nervous. These days, he just wasn't sure about himself. When he got there, he let himself in – it was becoming a bad habit of his – and found that the house was mostly empty. He wandered around. There was the occasional servant but they weren't hard to hide from and then sneak by.

Eventually, he came to a vacant hall. There were hardly any decorations, but shinai and boken lining the walls. After fully entering the room, he saw a person, practicing their blows. He was quite shocked to see it was Sei.

"Never thought you'd be the type to do this kind of thing," Okita called out.

Sei dropped her shinai and turned to look at Okita. "What are you doing here? You just come in whenever you want, don't you?"

Okita chuckled. "Bad habit. But still, you're not bad for as little training you must do. Where'd you learn?"

"My brother. He taught me some things before he went off to fight in the war. Chichi-ue would never let me do this though, so I do it when he's away," Sei explained. She didn't know why she was telling him this. It's not like he really needed to know anything about her life.

"Ah," Okita said. "You don't have much of a grip, though. I could show you a bit more," he offered.

Sei stopped again. "Really?" she asked eagerly. "Would you?"

Okita smiled. "Sure. Would you mind learning from a 'heartless demon'?"

Sei looked at her feet, embarrassed. "That was a million years ago."

Okita nodded. "True enough." He walked over to Sei. "First, hold your hands more like this." He placed his hands over Sei's gently. "Like this."' He could feel his cheeks heating up. This feeling… it was odd to him. He'd never felt like this before.

Se's cheeks also turned bright red. "R-right." She formed her hands differently.

Okita removed his. "Now strike. See if it works better."

Sei did as instructed and got results. "I did it! It's got so much more power now!" She smiled widely at Okita. "Did you see?"

It was like watching a child show off their new kanji to their parents. He almost laughed. "It was much better. Actually, I have something that might help you with that, a hand slot string. I could bring it by some time. How long is your father out?"

"About two months," Sei said easily. "Could you bring it tomorrow?"

"You're rather anxious," Okita noted. "I suppose I could bring it by. But maybe you could tell your tons of servants that some one is coming over so that I don't have to sneak around?"

"Not happening," she responded quickly. "If I do that they'll definitely tell Chichi-ue and then he'll be mad at me for not consulting him. It's happened before."

Okita felt a pang of jealousy, oddly. "With what man?"

Sei laughed. "What 'man'? Jeez, who do you think I am? It was just a friend. A _female _friend."

Okita felt relieved instantly. "Oh. Well, I'll continue my snooping then."

Sei nodded. "Yes, you will. Or maybe we could meet somewhere else? Outside of here?"

"Wouldn't your servants find that suspicious, if you were to leave wearing those kinds of clothes?" Okita paused. "Unless you were to wear your girl clothes and bring those along. I mean, I wouldn't mind watching you change but—"

Sei smacked Okita hard. "Shut up, you pervert! _You _will come _here!_"

Okita laughed. "You're quite the character…!"

Sei paused. He was entirely different when he laughed. He seemed laid back and carefree like a child. Unlike other times when he was always tense, come to think of it, Sei realized he had loosened up a lot since she first met him. She wondered why that was.

"All right, I'll bring it here. Tell some of your servants to take a day off though, will you?" Okita reasoned.

Sei fumbled for words. "I-I would but I'm not able too. Really, I don't like them around at all."

"Oh?" Okita asked. "I think you'd miss them if you had to everything for yourself."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Sei said.

Okita cocked his head, confused. "You know, most people dream of being in your position."

"Well, I'm _in _my position and _I _don't like it."

Okita nodded, still slightly confused. "Huh. I've never met anyone like you, Tominiga-san."

"Lots of people say that," Sei responded, bracing her shinai for another practice strike.

Okita stepped back, giving her room. "I'll come by tomorrow then."

Sei nodded, without a response.

"Bye then," Okita tried again to get her to say something.

"Yep."

Okita sighed. At least she said something. He left the room without another word.

OoOoO

Okita was about to sneak in the door when he realized that going through windows would be a much more fun way to sneak through.

He walked around the house till he found a large bedroom that was obviously belonging to Sei. Aside from the female kimono's hanging in the closet, and the desk with various hair decorations and jewelry Sei was also in the room. She seemed to be thinking about something.

After watching her for a short while, he rapped on the wall next to the window.

Sei immediately turned to face him. "Okita-kun?" She looked around, making sure no one was close by. "We have a door!"

"This is better," he said, smiling.

"Right." Sei slid the window open and Okita crawled in, dauntlessly. "Did you bring it?" Sei asked almost too eagerly.

Okita chuckled. "I have it," he said. He tapped his sleeve. It's in here."

Sei nodded, her eyes now fixed on his sleeve. She held her hand out. "Can I have it?"

"You're still wearing your girl clothes. Change first," Okita said, putting his arm behind his back.

"I would, but you're here. Go outside of the room first, then I'll change and then you'll give it to me."

Okita nodded and slid the door to her room open, walking out.

Minutes later, Sei had exited her room as well. "Now?" she asked holding out her hand again.

Okita reached into his sleeve and pulled it out. "Here."

"Thanks!" Sei, looked at it, marveling. "No, really, thank you so much."

Okita chuckled. "It's fine. I have no use for it myself, anyway."

Sei grabbed Okita's hand and dragged him along, as she went running away. "Come on! I _have _to try this out!" she called over her shoulder.

All Okita could do was follow and stare at his hand and the smaller one that grasped it. "T-Tominiga-san…"

"Yeah?" Sei asked.

"N-nothing…"

**Was it good? I hope so… It's kind of fun to have Okita call her Tominiga-san instead of just 'Kamiya-san'. Actually, I started out writing it that he called her Kamiya-san because it was what I was used to and then I realized 'Oh, yeah, she didn't ever make up that name'. Stupid me. XP Thanks for reading! Reviews as a return present for the double update would be fantastical... ^-^ **


	7. Miko

**We're approaching the end! I'm so happy that you've stuck with me! I really feel undeserving but you're still here! ^_^ Thanks so much! Anyway, this chapter is going to be fun! More of Okita's past! Oh, yeah. MORE angst. *evil grin***

Saitou looked towards Okita calmly. He was always so happy these days. Before he had seemed nothing but someone determined to kill; now he seemed to have a different reason to live. He remembered seeing this mood before though. He remembered it from back when _she_was still here. And it hadn't ended well.

He approached Okita. "Okita-san, can I ask you something?

Okita looked up. "Mm?"

"I know about you visiting Sei-san," Saitou began. "It's not hard to see. Everyone knows you must have met someone. Although, they're all saying it was someone from Shimabara.

Okita blushed. "W-well, she's only a friend..."

"Come to your senses. Any smart person would know she's not just a friend to you. She's important. Whether you love her or not is your business but I can tell she's more then just a friend."

Okita smiled softly. "She's... she makes me feel like no matter what happens something good will come out of it and it'll be okay. No matter what, she's always smiling. She never gives up. She makes me hope." Okita realized what all he had said and blushed deeply. He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "U-um, but if you want me to back off because, you know… um... I will... I'm sorry if I've offended you."

Saitou cocked his head slightly. "Is that how it is? You're important to her too, you know. She treasures that hand slot string like nothing else. She's ready for training hours in advance. She practices after you've left, saying to her self she has to get better to impress you."

"Saitou-san... nothing gets past you... where do you find time to learn all this...?" Okita asked. It scared him how much Saitou could pick up.

"Okita-san, that's not the point. It doesn't matter if I'm the one who found out, what's important is what this is turning into. You have to be careful. If you get too close you'll get burned, remember? Watch your back and don't get too close. Just recall what happened last time. Do you remember what _she _did? Don't let that happen again. Don't torture yourself like that."

Okita paused, his eyes widening. Of course he remembered. How could he forget it? That moment had terrified him to the core.

_"Soujirou-kun! The cherry blossoms are falling! Look!" Miko called, waving him over. "Aren't they beautiful?"_

_Soujirou nodded. "Yes." he caught a petal in his hand. "Here," he said, giving it to Miko._

_Miko gasped. "F-for me?" She accepted it, gently taking it from him. "Thank you." She smiled softly._

_"Gosh, don't get excited. They're all over. It doesn't take much to catch one." Okita chuckled._

_"Well, don't get mad at me for saying thank you!" Miko said, quickly. "I appreciate it, okay? Is that a crime?"_

_Okita smiled again. "Right... sometimes you do the weirdest things Miko-san, you know that?"_

_Miko giggled. "Of course I do! But that doesn't bother me, you see. If people don't like me then whatever. There's no point in not being myself. After all, if I pretend to be someone else then I wouldn't be Miko, would I? No, then they'd be friends with a fake Miko. And that's just stupid. Because then I really would have no friends."_

_Okita loved her for that. She wasn't afraid to be herself. She could be who she wanted and not worry what others thought. He envied that in her. "I'm hungry."_

_"Again?" Miko asked, holding back a laugh. "You're always hungry!" She sighed. "Okay, ramen sounds good right now... I'll treat in thanks for this." She held up the cherry blossom petal._

_Okita smiled. "Thanks!"_

_OoOoO_

_"Soujirou-kun." Miko smiled at him innocently. "I need to tell you something."_

_"What is it?" Okita asked._

_"Do you... do you love me...?" Miko stared at her feet, determined not to meet his eyes._

_Okita blushed fiercely. "Wh-what?"_

_"You heard me."_

_"M-Miko -san... You're a great friend and I probably..." he paused, blushing deeper, "I probably do love you, but I can't be with you because, well... I can't have any ties to anyone but Kondou-sensei. Or they're a distraction. I already spend too much time with you."_

_"Kondou-san? He's the only reason that you won't be with me?"_

_"Miko-san, it's not like that. You have to understand."_

_"I love you, Soujirou-kun. And I won't let anything strand in our way!" With that, she ran away._

_Okita knew what she meant. She was going to kill Kondou. He knew it. But he didn't believe it. It was probably just another one of her jokes. He left feeling uneasy._

_OoOoO_

_"What...?" Okita asked, terrified. "Kondou-sensei? When? How?"_

_"He was poisoned this morning," Yamanami explained carefully. He knew what Kondou meant to Okita._

_"K-Kondou-sensei... Kondou-sensei...! Kondou-sensei!"_

Okita gulped. It still haunted him, to this day. It was the only thing that could come close to bringing tears to his eyes. "Kondou-sensei..."

OoOoO

Saitou watched from far away. He would surely be careful now, wouldn't he? He didn't want Okita to go through that again. He didn't want to hear his screams anymore. He wanted him to be happy.

**Aww… isn't Saitou nice… a bit too nice for Saitou-kun, but, one again, this is AU, Okita's character has changed and that has made him slightly more likeable to Saitou-kun. I feel like Taeko-sensei with the way she constantly says "It's a Shojo manga!" Only I say "It's AU!" But anyway, happy New Years, everyone!**


	8. No One

**~Dedicated to Kaedenoha~**

**Hello all! Here we are, at chapter eight. I meant to update sooner but was slightly busy… ^-^; …sorry.**

**Anyway, this chapter is the second to last. So sad, really… But that's okay. ^-^ Please read and enjoy! …And maybe review too…?**

**To Kaedenoha: Yes, yes… in my fics Okita always does manage to get hurt… I'm so mean to him. Recently, I was working on a different story and as I was writing it I realized something: it was too happy. I immediately had something tragic happen to Sei. ^-^ It's much better now. But don't worry there's no character death unlike usual. I have, um, problems with writing anything that's not angst. As far as the words being put together, it's 's doing. Whenever I upload something they take the words in italics and stick them together. :( I thought I got rid of them all and edited them out. Thanks for telling me though! I have now fixed it again. ^-^ Thank you so much for reviewing! **

"Okita-kun!" Sei smiled and waved him over.

Okita hesitantly walked toward her. "Hello."

"It's almost odd being you outside of the house, isn't it?" Sei asked, with a slightcock of her head. Chichi-ue just got back though so I guess we'll have to meet like this from now on."

Okita nodded, not paying much attention.

"Okita-kun? Are you feeling okay?" Sei reached up to feel his forehead for his temperature but Okita dodged away.

"Tominiga-san, please... just don't. I'm fine." He looked away from her. How could he look at her? Every time he did, he wanted to hold her closer when what he needed to do was distance himself.

"Okita-kun..." He seemed far away today. He seemed hurt - like a memory had been dug up and he didn't want to see it.

"You know, I guess I don't feel so good. I should go back..." Okita lied. He didn't want to see her anymore. Whenever he saw her he only saw Miko's face. They were alike in a lot of ways he noticed. He didn't want that to happen again. It was already his fault that Kondou had died. He couldn't be responsible for someone else's death. But Sei... she wouldn't do that... he shook his head. He hadn't thought that Miko would either.

Sei grabbed onto his sleeve as he was about to walk away. "Don't leave. The only thing I look forward to in life is you. You gave me a reason to smile, Okita-kun. If you were to leave... I'm not going to get to see you much as it is. Please, stay a bit longer."

Okita froze. Is that what he meant to her? He couldn't even flinch. He was important...? He was important to _her_...? "T-Tominaga-san..."

"It probably sounds pathetic, but... it's true. I'm sorry." Sei almost laughed. "You know, it would be a waste if I said that and then didn't conclude with my real feelings."

Okita's eyes widened again. Her _real_feelings? What could her _real _feelings possibly be?

"Okita Souji, Captain of the first troop of the Shinsengumi," Sei began nervously. Blush covered her cheeks.

"Y-yes?"

"You mean the world to me. I love watching you smile and laugh. When I first met you, you seemed like only a murderer to me, I didn't look underneath and see the person inside that hard shell. My goal is to make you break out of that shell. I want you to be able to smile more. That is what I want for you, Okita-kun. I want you to smile. You're the best friend I ever had. I love you" Sei blushed. What had she just done? She didn't mean to say anything like that! She was acting completely out of character. "Ah! I-I'm sorry! I didn't m-mean..."

Okita couldn't hear her. He could only hear Miko saying the same thing.

_"I love you, Soujirou-kun!"_

"Don't let your emotions carry you away, Tominiga-san. You're being foolish." Okita said, cruelly. His voice was cold and harsh. Okita stalked away leaving Sei clueless.

"...Okita-kun...?"

"Sei! There you are!" Gennan called out of nowhere. "You need to get home right away! You have dinner with Saitou-san and I'm not going to be there so act your best, will you?"

Sei nodded blankly. "Yes, Oki- Chichi-ue." She didn't know why she had begun to say Okita's name. He was all she could think about lately.

OoOoO

Okita was being stupid, and he knew it. After such harsh words he had said he should have left her alone. but that didn't stop him. He quietly watched as Saitou and Sei ate dinner together.

"I apologize about last time, Sei-san," Saitou said.

Sei continued to stare at her food. What had she done? Of course Okita would have been overwhelmed by her words. Who wouldn't have been?

"I was bad company," Saitou concluded.

Sei remained quiet. Okita-kun... she wasn't supposed to be here. She was supposed to be with him right now.

Something had happened between them, Saitou observed. It was obvious by Sei's behavior and the fact that Okita was watching them that very moment.

"Sei-san." Saitou stood and went to sit next to her. He tilted her chin towards him. "You're quite the pretty young lady. You will make a wonderful wife."

Sei jerked her head away. "Get away from me...!" she demanded. "It's not like I'll be your wife so you don't have to worry about me!"

"Sei-san..." Saitou paused. Something hit Saitou at that moment. This girl. As he stared into her eyes he realized something. She was honest. She wasn't getting close to Okita to kill Hijikata or anything. She wouldn't kill someone close to Okita to get to be his number one. She was trustworthy and Okita was definitely in love with her. He almost sighed. What sort of mistake had me made? He'd have to fix it.

He tilted his head and kissed Sei. She was too shocked to fight back for a moment but then her senses snapped to attention and she stood up quickly. "Get back! Stay away, you creep!" She wiped her lips off. "That kiss didn't belong to you!" _It belonged to Okita-kun!_ She added in her mind.

Okita was outraged. He couldn't just watch any longer. Okita slammed the door aside. "Saitou... -san... get away. Now." There were things Okita would stand for and things he wouldn't. This was one of those things he would not stand for. _No one was allowed to hurt Sei._

**I have now left you with another cliff-hanger. Ahh…. although, it's not a terrible one. Not completely awful anyway… I hope to see you in the next chapter and hear from you in a review!**


	9. The End

**It's the last chapter! *weeps* The story hasn't even been going that long. Why is it ending? But, though this is ending I'm happy to say that I have another story in the process of being written. It's called Memory. ^_^ And...! There's some HijiSei in it. In the very ending plus it's an alternate ending, so don't get to excited though. I've been wanting to do a HijiSei for a while, but I've never been able to convince my OkiSie fangirl self to do it. *sigh* Sometimes, I worry about how much I fangirl... but then I get another fangirl spsasm and it's back to normal. ^-^**

"Okita-san," Saitou said blandly. "What a shock to see you here."

Okita stared coldly. "Get your hands off of her. Leave her alone."

Sei stumbled away from Saitou. What was Okita doing here?

"Why should I?" Saitou asked, standing. "I'm going to marry, her, remember? She's going to be my wife. She's going to have my children. Or do you intend on stealing her?"

Okita shook his head. "Who do you think you are? I don't intend on stealing anyone! I can never have Tominaga-san. I don't deserve her and I won't force anything, unlike you, Saitou-san."

"O-Okita-kun…!" Sei said, standing up quickly.

Okita didn't turn to face her but instead continued staring into Saitou's eyes menacingly.

Saitou remained quiet for a moment, observing. "I'm not forcing myself. I have permission from her father."

"And you think that makes it right? You have permission form _her father_, not her!" Okita walked to Saitou and grabbed his collar threateningly. "She doesn't love you so leave her be."

Saitou cocked his head. "Okita-san… you seem to want to protect this girl even more then you do others. You love her, don't you?" It was all going to Saitou's plan. Soon, this would all work out.

Okita froze, shocked. "…Y-yes… I do… she means everything to me. I only wish I could make her happy. But that doesn't matter! She doesn't love me so it doesn't matter. Saitou-san, if you ever touch her again I—"

"Okita-kun!" Sei interrupted. "Didn't you hear me today…? Don't you realize? I dolove you. Okita-kun, don't you believe me?"

Okita didn't turn to look at her. He couldn't bring himself to. "Tominaga-san… today, that wasn't… I thought you meant it… Tominiga-san?" He turned to look at her, confused.

Sei smiled. "You really are quite the idiot, aren't you? After everything I said you didn't get what I meant?" Sei giggled. I'll make sure to be much bolder from now on. It seems that's the only way you'll know what I mean."

"Tominaga-san…"

Saitou took a step back; easily escaping Okita's now loosened hands.

"You… I mean… but there's no way…" Okita tried again.

Sei ran to him and embraced him firmly. "I love you, Okita-kun. I'm sorry I didn't make it clearer."

Okita paused and then hugged her back. He rested his chin on the top of her head.

Saitou smiled slightly. A small smile, but a smile no less. "I knew it'd work."

Okita blushed fiercely and let go of Sei. "Wh-what?"

"Okita-san, you're the type of person who would never admit to anything unless the situation was completely serious. So I took the measures I had too. I hope you're happy."

"S-Saitou-san…!" Okita and Sei both mumbled.

"You mean… the only reason you k-… k-…" Okita began. He couldn't say the last word.

"Kissed her? Yes. I'm not an awful person, you know." He turned to Sei. "Forgive me, Sei-san. I hope you will be happy as well. Watch him like a hawk, though. With Okita-san, anything's possible."

Okita blushed and stared at his feet.

"It's fine." Sei stumbled over words. Everything was happening so fast. How did their hostile dinner turn into this?

Saitou bowed. "I'll be taking my leave now."

Okita and Sei watched him leave, shocked.

"I'll never figure him out," Okita said.

Sei nodded. "I haven't known him long but he certainly is a confusing character."

Okita shrugged and pulled Sei close again. "Tominaga-san, thank you."

"Mm? For what?" Sei asked, nestling into Okita's hold.

"For saving me. Before I met you, all I wanted to do was get revenge. My world was completely dark. But now that I know you, I feel like I have a different reason to live. I'll live for you, Tominaga-san. I'll live to make you smile."

Sei smiled. "And I'll live to make you smile, Okita-kun."

OoOoO

"You _what?" _Gennan demanded.

"Well, I…" Sei chose her words carefully. She knew this was quite the shock for her father so she had to be careful. "I intend to marry Okita-kun. I'm happy, Chichi-ue. He's bushi too, like Saitou-san."

"That's not the point!" Gennan argued. "When did you decide you could randomly marry someone without my permission?"

"When did you decide I had to marry someone who I didn't love?" Sei snapped.

Gennan sighed. "I suppose… I suppose I'm okay with it."

"Really?" Sei asked, eagerly. She and Okita both leaned in eagerly.

"Yes. It seems that Okita-san is in a plenty good position to support you and if it makes you happy, can I really argue?"

"Thank you so much!" Okita bowed. "I promise I will take care of your daughter. Thank you for trusting me!"

Gennan chuckled. "Well, he's obviously polite enough."

Sei smiled. She hugged her father tightly. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"

Gennan slowly wrapped her arms around her as well. "Just promise to be happy."

"I will be!" Sei agreed.

Okita looked at them, gently smiling. What a wonderful family… Gennan looked to Okita and frowned.

"What are you doing standing there like a nitwit?" he asked. "Come on!"

"I-I couldn't!" Okita said quickly.

Sei turned to glare at him and he immediately _did _join in the hug.

**I love happy endings. I hate endings though. Especially the end of fan fics. I hope to see you in my next fic. I hope this one was enjoyable. ^_^ Even if it wasn't... well, I tried my hardest. ^-^ Soo... how about a review? Yes? Reviews? As a farewell-for-now gift? ^-^ Hope you liked it!**


End file.
